


Actually, I'm a Supernatural Hunter

by ImmaZombie



Category: actuallyoddplan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Hosuh Lee, Crack Treated Seriously, Cussing, Friendship, Gen, if it wasn't obivious, stephen is so done, why is this not a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaZombie/pseuds/ImmaZombie
Summary: Stephen was so done with his fucking job at Walmart. If he has one more Karen scream about a discount at TWO IN THE MORNING he's gonna loose his god damn mind. Why is she here at two in morning anyway doesn't she have a job? LIKE A NORMAL PERSON. And don't get him started on the creepy ass chick staring at him."Mam can you PLEASE just grab something, pay for it then go home. I don't know why you wanna stay here for your free time.""Wait you can see her too?"
Relationships: Gavin Ng & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee & Gavin Ng, Jay Ko & Hosuh Lee & Daniel Lim & Stephen Ng, Joseph Catalanello & Stephen Ng
Kudos: 9





	Actually, I'm a Supernatural Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know that I should be working on my other stories but this too good of an idea that I couldn't throw away.  
> So I have recruited my sister into teaching me about the creatures from Supernatural to get this shit right and make retail worker Stephen into the best Supernatural hunter one could be with the help of Jocat  
> I'm impulsive someone stop me please

If there was a single thing Stephen regrets in his whole entire life. 

It was working at Walmart. Holy _hell,_ he'll fucking take calling Emily sexy again then work at this, honest to God, shit show.

Stephen worked the night shift while having his classes in the morning then sleeping in the afternoon before work. Even though he worked the night shift, Stephen was cursed to get the weirdest or craziest people in all of Canada. 

And right now, this _freaking_ Karen had been yelling about letting her coupon work despite being **two years old and turning brown.**

If he was paid for the amount of times he needed to say, "Mam, this coupon is two years old. It's not going to work. Are you going to put it away or pay for it all." For _just_ this night. He would be a god damn millionaire at this point and leave this place with no hesitation.

If it wasn't obvious tonight has been one of the crappiest shifts he's EVER worked because they needed to break up a fight between two crackheads, someone puked after eating the McDonald's that they had in the front and made him clean it up and then Karen comes in _screaming_. 

God he hates this place with a burning passion. Why the hell was she here at TWO IN THE MORNING ANYWAY? DOESN'T SHE HAVE A JOB OR SOMETHING TO DO LATER? It doesn't help that there is this creepy ass woman just staring at everyone and not grabbing anything. 

Stephen looked at the woman with a deadpan expression, "Mam can you PLEASE just grab something, pay for it then go home. I don't know why you wanna stay here for your free time."

"Wait you can see her too?" Someone says as Stephen turns to see a guy with messy black hair and glasses as he puts down stuff on the conveyor belt.

"What do you mean by I can see her can't everyone see her. How she's just watching everyone and not picking anything up is making my life just that little bit worse. Please just pay and go." 

The woman stared at him in shock as if picking something up and paying was not normal for her. 

Glasses guy nonchalantly says, "You know she's dead right?"

Stephen was already done scanning his items, "That'll be twenty-eight fifty-sev..."

Stephen snapped up to look at the guy, "WAIT what the fuck do you mean she's dead. She is right," he points to the girl who was right there but now was completely gone "there?"

"Yeah, she's dead this Walmart was built over where she died." 

Stephen shook his head and started to rub his face whispering, "This guy is just on something. Ghost and all that spiritual shit doesn't exist."

"I beg to differ. My name's Joseph, just call me Jo. Would you like to help me get rid of this spirit to prove the supernatural exist," Jo fixed his glasses to get a good look at his name tag and put out his hand, "Stephen." 

Stephen was questioning his choices because he was actually tempted to accept this random guy's or really Jo's offer. It was search for something that doesn't exist and follow a random person for an hour then go home once his point was proven or stay here for the next hour then go home pass out 'till his six am class.

Stephen decided _'What's the worse thing that could happen'_ and shook Jo's hand. "Here's your change. Let me go put my stuff away and clock out then prove that the supernatural doesn't exist."

"Alright I'll go wait in the McDonald's for you," Jo says picking up his bags and walking towards the McDonald's.

Stephen walked to the employee room in the back to see his only sane coworker lazing one of the chair scrolling through her phone as she ate her food, "Jenna I'm leaving hell hole number one. To go do something retarded." 

Jenna snapped up and dropped her phone looking at him in shock, "Stephen, your gonna leave me here all alone with these god damn idiots." 

"Yup. Besides you owe me for all the times you've skipped to go party. So I'm going use it to prove that supernatural shit doesn't exist to someone who has a twenty-five percent chance of being sane." 

"Well fuck that's true but- wait where are you going?"

Stephen shrugged, "I guess a ghost died where this Walmart was built and he's gonna try and convince me that the supernatural exist with that."

Jenna shook her head and pointed at him with her fork, "Stephen don't tell me you of all people are going to start fucking around that shit."

Stephen rolled his eyes at her, "I don't know what 'that shit' is but ghost and all that other stuff don't exist so why should I be bothered with it."

She groaned as she pulled her hair and said, "That's what I used to think until me and my cousins fucked with a Ouija board in my house and now things are being thrown out the window at three in the morning."

"Don't you have a four year old living in your house. It was probably him," Stephen states moving to stand by the door.

"At first we thought it was him too before we got cameras. Swear to God everything moves on it's own," Jenna said, taking a bite of her food. 

Stephen opened the door, "Send me the videos in our chat I'll be back tomorrow with something to debunk them."

Jenna waved him off, "Yeah, yeah, do your little ghost debunking and watch your ass get haunted." 

Stephen walked to the McDonalds to see Jo still waiting for him. 

He walked to him and said, "I really hope this isn't just an elaborate scheme to stab me in the back of this crappy Walmart." 

Joseph laughed at him as he threw away his trash and fixed his glasses, "I guess we'll just have to find out huh Stephen." 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy what have I done to myself now.


End file.
